As the Snow Falls
by Carein
Summary: When chaos erupts, Reader-chan goes into hiding in the Russian Tundra. As she reflects on what happened to get her where she is, she realizes the decision she'll have to make. Will she be able to stop her Uncle America before he destroys her and the world? RussiaxReader. Will change to M in later chapters. Sorry for the bad summary, it's my first story!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Welcome to As the Snow Falls! This is my first fanfiction ever, and I hope everyone who reads it likes it. :D_

_Please leave a review, comment... thingy! I would love seeing people's reactions to each chapter and what they think!_

_Also, a special thanks to .Twins12 for editing this chapter for me! Please check their stories out, they are really great!_

_Oh! Just to let you know, I will be changing the rating to M eventually for future chapters, so be warned!_

_Anyway, without further a due, here is chapter one of As the Snow Falls!_

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Winter. The season known for the joys of ice-skating, hot chocolate, and snowball fights. You loved winter. But today was different. The beautiful, dancing snow seemed to mock you as it fell on your shoulders during your trek through the dark woods. The howling wind whipped snow across your tracks and beat at your tired, weak body. The deep snow combined with the numbing wind caused to stumble to your knees several times. But you got back up every time and continued your escape as quickly as you could.

You had been fleeing from Russia's house for a week now, and you didn't dare go back. At least, that's what had told yourself the first two days. By the third day, you were exhausted and cold. The thought of turning back had crossed your mind several times. But you knew you couldn't. It was too dangerous. Ivan would be furious with you.

After a week of trekking through the snow, you estimated you were somewhere in the middle of the Siberian taiga. Hopefully. You weren't always the best at navigating when you didn't have a map. Especially outside your own territory. You knew the lands of Yukon like the back of your hand.

A harsh wind scattered snow across the frozen land. Any other day you would have probably found it beautiful.

Any other day you would have been smiling up at Ivan as he held you hand and shared his scarf with you. Maybe he would have even offered to ice skate with you on one of the many frozen lakes. You would both laugh and joy would light up Ivan's face as nothing else could.

But this wasn't 'any other day'.

This was today. Without Ivan by your side, the taiga was Hell frozen over. Ivan was not there beside you to comfort and protect you from the dangers of the wild taiga. There was no laughter or joy. Only pain.

Your thoughts were disrupted by your present situation. You were stuck in the taiga. Alone. Without protection. And it looked like the sun was going down.

Increasing your pace, you made your way toward a snow you had seen ten minutes ago. It was another twenty minutes of trekking, but you finally made it.

Once you found a decent sized ledge, you began to throw the snow into a good sized pile against the side of a rock. You made sure to pack it down every once in a while. It would be horrible if you had a cave-in when Ivan told you to stay safe.

After deeming the snow pile large enough, you fell to your knees and began to dig a hole into the side of it. With enough digging you made yourself a small cave. The entrance was just large enough for you to shimmy your way in and drag your backpack in after yourself. The inside of the 'cave' was warm, thanks to the snow's natural insulation.

Crawling back out, you stood and examined your work. The shelter would at least block the wind and keep you a bit warmer, not to mention safer, than if you slept outside. The only thing left to do was to find something to block the entrance. Looking around, you found a fallen pine tree branch nearby that looked like it would cover the hole nicely.

You dragged the branch back to your shelter. After shimmying back into the snow cave, you pulled the branch over the hole. The shelter was as good as it could be now. The harsh elements' attacks were blocked. You were as safe as you could be at the moment.

You had picked a good tree branch for a 'door'. It was large enough to block the snow and wind, but thin enough so you could see through it. There was no way anyone could sneak up on you from the east. It might not deter humans, but at least it could trick the animals.

For one night, you could be relatively safe.

Digging in your backpack, you found your last granola bar. In the beginning you'd had at least thirty granola bars. Now that you think back, you probably should have rationed the food. This was your last granola bar. There was no telling how far you had to go. Deciding to stay on the safe side, you only ate half the granola bar and stored the rest of it in your backpack for tomorrow. You were going to need it if you wanted to continue your trek.

You shifted around to find a spot that was relatively comfortable. The small rocks poking into your back were uncomfortable, but you would bear with it. Sighing contentedly, you let your eyes drift shut. You thoughts wandered to Ivan, remembering the good times the two of you had had before everything had happened.

_Ivan . . ._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It was morning by the time you woke up. You yawned as you peeked through the branch covering the entrance of our shelter. Your footprints had been blow away by the harsh wind during the night. That was a good sign. That should make it harder for them to find you.

The shelter was too small to fully sit up in. But you could prop yourself up against a wall in a somewhat comfortable position. Reaching into your backpack, you grabbed the last half of your granola bar. Something fell out as you pulled your arm back. Frowning in confusion, you reached down to grab the envelope you hadn't noticed before.

Your stomach grumbled impatiently, remind you of your current goal. You finished the granola bar quickly, being sure to stuff the wrapper back into the backpack, before looking back to the envelope. You blinked as you tried to remember where it was from.

Wait . . . was this _the_ letter?

_-Flashback-_

_You and Ivan had just returned from a fun day of ice skating. You were both laughing and smiling as you wandered up the path. Neither of you noticed a human hurrying out the door with a letter clutched in his hand. The letter didn't look like anything fancy, nothing too important. You didn't worry about it. Until Russia saw the letter._

_Your lover read the letter quickly, his eyes flying across the page. When he lowered the letter, his eyes were dark._

_It only took him a moment to gather himself together and rush into the house. You had barely made it up the steps to the front door when Russia was back suddenly standing before you once more. He had a large hiking backpack from the basement in one hand. The bag was shoved into your arms and Russia seized your elbow, guiding you back down the path you'd come._

_"(Name), I need you to take this and run," Russia said quickly. "Run as far as you can, da?"_

_"Ivan, what's-?" you began in confusion, but your lover interrupted you._

_"I can't explain it right now," Russia said hurriedly. "Not enough time." Stopping at the end of the path, Russia tied your ice skates to the back of the backpack. "Just in case," he murmured to himself. "We need to hurry," he said to you._

_Russia guided you to the woods where he stopped just short of the tree line._

_"What about you?" you asked nervously. You noticed Russia hadn't bothered to bring a backpack for himself._

_Russia shook his head sadly. "Don't worry about me," he told you._

_"What did the letter say?" you asked, growing irritated with your secretive lover._

_"America . . . changed," Russia struggled to find the right words to explain the situation. He seemed unsure of himself for a moment before suddenly getting a hard, determined look on his face. "And now he's on his way here."_

_You quirked an eyebrow at your love. "Alfred is my uncle," you said. "I'm sure he's just-."_

_"(Name)," Russia interrupted you. Closing his eyes, he exhaled hard before continuing. "Yukon, from what I've read, he would hesitate to kill you on sight. I need to go back now, but you must keep going." Bending down, Russia gave you a hug and a warm kiss on the forehead. "Keep safe. I promise I'll find you." You returned his hug. You didn't want to go. But Russia had never acted like this before. He had to have a good reason._

_"You stay safe too," you said. "Okay?"_

_Russia pulled back from the hug, giving you a smile. "Da, I will," he promised. "YA lyublyu tebya. __**(I love you.)**__"_

_"YA tozhe tebya lyublyu. __**(I love you too.)**__" You smiled as you stood up on your tiptoes to kiss Russia's nose._

_"Promise me you won't stop for anything until you are a safe distance away," Russia said seriously._

_"I promise," you side, crossing your heart. The childish action brought a small smile to Russia's face. He gave you one last hug before turning and making his way back to the house._

_You watched Russia for a few moments before turning around and beginning the long trek through the woods. Your slow walk steadily increased until you were running. The trees flashed past you as your legs worked. Your lungs burned with the blend of exercise and cold air._

_The cold air stung your eyes as you ran. You wanted desperately to look back one last time. But you knew you couldn't. You father's words rang through your head as you ran._

_"(Name), if you're leaving," Canada had said. "Don't look back. It's bad luck. Just keep your chin up and don't look back."_

_And so, you ran._

_-End Flashback-_

You smiled to yourself. Russia must have slipped the letter into the backpack as he was hugging you. And now that you were far enough away, you were pretty sure you could read it safely. Scooting closer to the entrance for light, you opened the letter.

The first thing you saw was a picture of your Uncle America. But it wasn't him. Alfred's smile was always wide and had a dorky look to it. This wasn't the happy-go-lucky nation you knew so well. The man in the photo . . . To put it bluntly. He scared you.

He gripped a blood-stained baseball in his hands. It was held high above his head, as though he were about to swing it down on the cameraman's head. Wild brown hair shaped his face. His blood-thirsty scarlet eyes only added fear to his maniacal grin. It was his eyes that frightened you the most. Even more than the blood of innocent people that stained his bat.

His red eyes seemed to pierce through the paper, as if he was staring right at you. It sent shivers up your spine and made your blood run cold.

Revenge.

That was the only thing you could see in his eyes. The vindictive rage of someone who would not hesitate to kill anyone his path. Whether it be women or children. No one was safe from this mad man.

Dark words had been written in black marker under the picture of the not-Uncle America.

**ATTENTION, ALL NATIONS. 2P AMERICA HAS BEEN SPOTTED IN JAPAN. HE IS BELIEVED TO BE HEADED FOR RUSSIA. USE EXTREME CAUTION, HE IS ARMED.**

* * *

_Yay! The second chapter is up! XD_

_I want to say thanks again for .Twins12 for editing these first two chapters and if any or you lovely readers want to read some really good Hetalia Fanfics, I suggest you go check out some of their stories!_

_Please review! This is my first story and any/all feedback is welcome!_


End file.
